A Transfans Wish
by Nitrofrost2
Summary: When a girl develops cancer the wish foundation is giving her three wishes.  All she wishes for is to meet the Autobots.  Now the governement knows it's time to let at least ONE person know about their existence.
1. Sentenced To Death

A Transfan's Wish

Summary: When a girl develops cancer the wish foundation is giving her three wishes. All she wishes for is to meet the Autobots. Now the governement knows it's time to let at least ONE person know about their existence.

Chapter 1: Sentenced to Death

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? I CAN'T DIE! I HAVEN'T LIVED MY LIFE AND NOW YOU TELL ME I'M GONNA DIE?" the young teen yelled angrily and sadly at the doctor who had just diagnosed her for cancer.

Doctor Peter Blunt shook his head sadly and said to her "I'm sorry Angelica. If you want to live then we will have to operate immediately and remove your left leg.".

Angelica growled in tears that ran down her face. "Angelica... Please try to understand... We've done everything we could to try and cure it but nothing will work except for removing your leg.." Angelica's father Jacob Peterson said sadly.

Angelica growled "DON'T TELL ME I CAN LIVE WITHOUT MY LEG BECAUSE I CAN'T! IF YOU TAKE IT AWAY I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO THE THINGS I LOVE ANYMORE!".

Angelica sat down in the chair and sobbed. Jacob approached his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away angrily. Angelica burst into the hall of the hospital angrily and wiped the tears from her crimson eyes. She sobbed in the hall ignoring the people that passed by her and stared. Angelica couldn't believe she had just been sentenced to death in a way. She wouldn't be able to live if they didn't operate and she wouldn't be able to live if she had her leg taken away from her. She wouldn't be able to swim, run, or play soccer. Angelica wouldn't be able to do the only the things she loved too do. Angelica tried to stop sobbing but just thinking about all of the things she would lose after her surgery made everything worse. 'I thought you guys would come for me... I believed you guys were real... Now I will never know... Please! I'm about to die... I NEED to know you guys exist!' Angelica thought. She was thinking about the Transformers. She had believed since she was really little that they existed. She had believed even when her friends thought she was stupid for doing so. Angelica stared down at her shirt which had Optimus Prime on it and sighed. She wiped her tears away and clutched her silver Decepticon insignia necklace. Nothing was going right in her life right now.

Angelica wished she could just have a normal life like any other tween. Right now she felt like she was an alien. It's true she wasn't the only one with cancer but being a kid without a leg is 'alien' to many. Angelica sighed and walked back into the room. Her father went up an caught her in a hug which she gratefully returned. She started to sob again as she clutched her father's shirt while hugging him.

Doctor Blunt then approached the two and said to Angelica "We will begin surgery on Wednesday which is two days away. Make sure you don't eat anything that day and bring something to entertain yourself before the surgery.".

Angelica slowly nodded with tears as she returned her face into her father's chest. Her father stroked her hair and said to her quietly "Shh... Everything will be okay... You're brave Angelica this is just another run... You need to tackle the obstacles head on and overcome the struggles... You'll be alright... I promise...".

Angelica sighed and asked "Does this mean I won't be going to school this week?". Her father chuckled then nodded.

Angelica sighed and held her father's hand tightly as the two walked away from the hospital and to her father's black 2007 Chevrolet camaro. Angelica got in the passenger seat, buckled in, and they drove off to their home in the inner city. Soon enough they pulled into the driveway of their home. Angelica hopped out and walked with her father inside. It was a large house for just the two of them. Angelica plopped herself on the leather couch that was in the living room, turned on the large 15 inch high definition plasma flat screen TV, and began to watch Transformers. Soon enough her father joined her with a bowl of popcorn and Angelica leaned into her father's shoulder while they watched together. Angelica yelled like she was actually in the movie "YEAH BUMBLEBEE! KICK BARRICADE'S AFT!". Angelica's father never understood why she loved Transformers so much but some of the things she did made him laugh like now. They continued to watch and when Bumblebee was captured by S7 she burst into tears. This happened every time she watched the movie. She knew what happened after but it still saddened her like she was there. Every day Angelica lived in her own little Transformers world. She spoke like she was living in their world. Her father remembered the time when she got mad at a boy that threatened her. She had said "HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR AFT, SHUT OFF YOUR VOICE TRANSMITTER, AND RIP OUT YOUR SPARK?". The boy instantly ran off and never tried it again.

After they finished watching Transformers Angelica yawned and asked sleepily "Could I please have an energon cookie?".

When Angelica was tired she would say the weirdest things. Her father laughed "I think it's time to go to bed.".

Angelica said sleepily with a weak smile "But I still haven't had my energon cookie!".

Her father laughed and dragged her upstairs to her room that was PURE Transformers. The walls were covered in Transformers wallpapers and there were some posters. Her shelf was covered in Transformer convertible action figures that were almost uncountable. Her bed was also Transformers. Her closet was also filled almost completely with Transformers apparel.

Angelica's father tucked her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead before saying "Goodnight Angelica. I love you.".

Angelica smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Her father left the room and went downstairs to watch some TV. The next morning Angelica awoke with a big yawn. She stretched out in her bed and groaned as she did so. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said sleepily.

The door opened to reveal her father with a small box in his hand. He smiled and handed it to Angelica as he sat down beside her on her bed. She sat up and asked "Who's it from?".

Her father relied "It's from your cousin Jeffery. He heard about the news and since he couldn't be here he decided to send you a present.".

Angelica sat up and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the contents. Inside the box was an AllSpark shard necklace replica she had always wanted but couldn't find, a Transformers: Dark of the Moon-Foundation comic book, a Transformers tote bag which had a picture of Ironhide aiming his cannons and beside him it read: You feeling lucky punk?, a pair of jeans with the Autobot insgnia on the left thigh, and a Transformers movies box set that was shaped like Devastator!

Angelica gasped and said "I wish I could thank him now... These are amazing!".

Her father smiled and asked "Why don't we give Jeffery a call?".

Angelica nodded and her father came back with a phone in his hand. He dialed Jeffery's number and handed the phone to Angelica as it began to ring.

After five rings an English accented voice asked "Hello?".

Angelica said "OH JEFFERY! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE GIFTS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!".

Jeffery laughed and asked "You like them?".

Angelica replied "YES!".

Jeffery laughed and asked "So how are you?".

Angelica replied "Good besides the... You know...".

She didn't want to mention it. She was too happy too.

Jeffery said "I'll be coming to visit as soon as I can so I thought while you waited I would get you something.".

Angelica smiled and said "These are the best Jeffery! Thanks again! I guess I'll see you soon!".

Jeffery said "Yes you will. Well see ya!".

"See ya!" Angelica said before she and Jeffery hung up.

Jeffery was 21 years old, had brown hair, blue eyes, was muscular, had tanned skin, and was tall. Jeffery was Angelica's only cousin but he lived a ways away so he wasn't always able to visit. He had a job, wasn't married, and also liked Transformers but he wasn't a huge fan like Angelica. She knew everything there was too know about it.

Angelica handed the phone to he father and asked "So what are we doing today?".

Her father replied "I thought you might want to go for a road trip.".

Angelica asked "Where are we going?".

Her father replied "Wherever the road takes us! We'll be back later tonight.".

Angelica nodded and slowly hopped out of bed when her leg ached with pain. This usually happened. She clutched her left leg and asked "Can you please get me my medicine?". Her father nodded and handed her the pills she took that helped ease the pain enough so she could walk normally. Instantly the pain went away and she walked over to her closet to pick out some clothes. Her father left and Angelica picked out a tank top that had a picture of Megatron on it, the jeans that Jeffery had given her, her favorite bee-otch air freshener earrings, the AllSpark shard necklace Jeffery had given her, and her camouflage Volcom sneakers. She slipped off her Autobot PJs and put on her new clothes. She then went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and her long red hair. She graves her new tote bag from Jeffrey put in the comic, her Starscream, Optimus Prime, Shockwave, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Megatron, Ratchet, and Soundwave action figures, and her cellphone before heading downstairs with the tote swung over her shoulder.

When she got downstairs she headed to the kitchen, grabbed a fruit and energy bar, then headed out to meet her father at their camaro. She hopped in, buckled up, and the two were off! Her father turned the radio on to Angelica's favorite rock station and the song 'Break Away' by Blind played. Angelica's father watched her eat and sway from side to side as the song played.

He chuckled lightly and asked "So are you ready to face your own Decepticon?".

Angelica didn't understand what her father meant. Her father said "You know the Autobots fight Decepticons right? Well we fight our own Decepticons as well. Yours is cancer. You have to fight it like it's a Decepticon. You have to overcome it. Do you get what I mean?".

Angelica thought about this for a second then nodded. She then said "I think I'm ready. If the Autobots can beat up the Decepticons then I can bet up cancer!".

Her father smiled. Angelica's expression then turned sad as she asked "Will my friends ever feel the same about me? Will I still fit in? I think fear is another Decepticon of mine...".

Angelica's father replied "If they don't treat you the way they did before then they aren't really your friends. I'm sure there will be someone that will still be a true friend.".

Angelica slumped back in her seat sadly and said "I don't think anybody will be my friend...".

Her father sighed and patted her shoulder still keeping an eye on the road ahead. Angelica stared at the highway and went into her own state of deep thought. 'I'll never fit in like I used too... Nobody will treat me normally... I'd be... Alien to them... I wish the Transformers were here to take me away from all of this...' Angelica thought sadly.

Her father noticed her saddened expression and suddenly Angelica's question caught him off guard "Do you have any Decepticons?".

He continued to stare at the road as he slowly replied sadly "I... My... My Decepticon is the fear of losing you... I've already lost your mother and yore the only one I have left... Promise you won't leave me Angel... I wouldn't be able to live without you and your Transformer loving personality... I'd be so alone...". Angelica hugged his arm and replied "I promise dad.". He smiled and they continued driving.

After about five hours the two stopped for lunch in a small town. They hopped out of the camaro and made their way into the little restaurant. They were led to a two person table right beside a window. They sat down one at each end and ordered their drinks. Angelica stared out the window with a blank expression as her father watched her with sadness. He would give up his own life to make sure that Angelica could live normally. Without cancer. Without her own Decepticons to fight. Angelica wasn't thinking, her mind was open and clear as she stared out the window and onto the street as cars, trucks, and other vehicles passed by. The waiter soon came back with their drinks and they ordered. After when they waited Angelica continued to stare out the window as if she were in search for something... But what?

Angelica's father then asked Angelica "What is it?".

Angelica didn't answer. She continued staring out like nobody was around her. Her father asked again. This time she answered still staring out the window "I just need a sign... Something... I need to know...".

Her father asked confused "Know what?".

Angelica replied "I need to know that _THEY_ exist... There must be a way to know! If I die not knowing then I won't ever rest in peace. I need an answer...".

Her father still didn't know who she was talking about. He didn't ask any questions. Soon enough their food came and the ate. Later after they were done Angelica's father paid the bill, left a tip, then they both headed back out on the road again. Angelica didn't speak, move, or touch her Transformers. This wasn't a good sign. All she did was stare out the window. Soon enough it was staring to get dark. They had already stopped and ate dinner and now they weren't far away from their home. Once they pulled into the driveway Angelica walked emotionlessly into her room, changed into her Optimus Prime PJs, the fell asleep without a word to her father. Her father sat sadly in the living room extremely worried about his daughter. WHO did she want to know existed? That question troubled him and the fact that Angelica wouldn't be the same after her surgery the next day. He sighed and stared at a photo on the wall. It was of him, Angelica, and a woman. Her name was Cloe. She had been Jacob's husband and Angelica's mother.

She had passed away five years ago. Jacob sighed and said to the photo of Cloe "If only you were still here... You'd know what to do...".

The next morning Angelica didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to face what was not far ahead of her. She was scared of facing her own Decepticons. She knew she had to be strong yet something scared her inside. It was the fact that she wouldn't be the same Angelica after she walked out of that hospital. The fact that she would be abnormal. The fact that she would be 'alien'. Jacob walked in Angelica's room and found her staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He picked up her tote bag, iPod, and her stuffed toy and put them on the end of her bed before sitting down beside her and stroking her cheek. Angelica wanted to cry. Jacob knew she was going through a hard time and soon she wouldn't be the same... He handed her one of her pills and she took it before standing up and making her bed. Her father left the room. She got dressed into a camouflage tank top with the Autobot insignia on it in red, blue, and white, baggy ripped jeans, AllSpark shard necklace, silver Autobot insignia earrings, and black flip flops. She grabbed her bag and stared at her room before shutting the door and leaving it for who knows how long. She sadly walked down the stairs to the living room, grabbed her Transformers movies box set, stuck them in her tote, then she headed out to her father's camaro. She had a blank expression the entire way to the hospital and her father tried to ease her inner pain but nothing seemed to be working.

Once they pulled into the hospital parking lot Angelica got out silently before walking beside her father into the hospital. They made their way into the check in and Angelica got a bracelet that had all of her information on it. A lady nurse led them into a waiting room where Angelica continuously moved her Optimus Prime's battle blades into different positions as if he was in battle. Jacob sighed at his scared and sad daughter. He took her small hand in his big one and held it tight. Angelica looked up at him and stared blankly into his eyes. Suddenly a nurse called "Angelica Peterson.". Angelica held her father's hand as they walked into the children's ward where children 3-16 stayed. She was led into a room of her own that was pure white, had a TV, radio, and medical equipment around the bed. Angelica sighed "I want to go home...". Her father knew why. It didn't seem like home. It was so... Blank. It wasn't filled with Transformers. It seemed so lifeless too Angelica. Angelica then was given a white hospital gown. She slipped it on and her father tucked her into the bed. Jacob sat beside his daughter and stroked her cheek gently until the nurse let them know it was time. At that moment a single tear fell from Angelica's eye and she knew from then on her life would be full of more and more evil Decepticons she would have to face on her own.


	2. Make a Wish!

Chapter 2: Make a Wish!

_**AN: Hey all of my AWESOME AND AMAZING readers! I'd like you to know that I appreciate all of the support and good feedback you've given me so far. It makes me feel oh so special! Well let's just skip the sappy stuff... Anyway so you know the more reviews I get, the more often and faster I'll update! Enjoy!**_

_**-Nitrofrost2**_

Angelica sat on her bed sadly and impatiently as she waited for the doctor to walk through the doors and to take her to the operation room. Jacob handed his daughter her tote bag and she pulled out her Starscream action figure. Angelica still wore her AllSpark shard necklace from Jeffery on her neck.

With a tear Angelica said playing around with Starscream's null ray "I don't want to be a coward like Starscream yet I feel like a coward for not wanting to get this done... I just need to be brave like Optimus and tackle whatever comes at me...".

Jacob hugged his daughter and rocked her back and forth slowly.

He then said to her "I believe you can do this Angel... Just stay strong and be brave...".

Angelica sighed and tears fell down her face. Angelica still didn't want to do this. She wanted all of it to just blow away like paper in the wind so she wouldn't have to face 'real' Decepticons that could torment her, destroy her from the inside, make her struggle, and bring her down. Now she knew there was no going back to the way her life was before... It was the end of her perfect life.

Suddenly the door to her room creaked open and doctor Peter Blunt came in and said "Let's go.".

Angelica sobbed at that moment as she stared out the window. Jacob held his daughter's hand as they walked down the hallway towards the operation room. Angelica held her AllSpark shard necklace in one hand and the other she used to grip her father's hand. Soon enough they came to the operation room. Outside Angelica sadly said goodbye to her father. She didn't want him to leave. She was to afraid. Jacob stroked Angelica's back as they embraced. He then said "I promise I'll be here when you awake. Now be brave. I love you Angel.". Angelica stared down the hall as she watched her father leave. As soon as he disappeared out if sight Angelica began to cry again. She walked into the operation room and saw a large table-like bed. Doctor Peter helped her onto it. In the room were bright lights, many surgeons, and tables with equipment. Angelica laid down with tears on her face when suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her arm. She looked to see a man giving her a needle with some sort of clear fluid. Suddenly everything was blurry for Angelica then the next minute she had passed out on the bed.

(21 hours later)

Angelica awoke in pain. It had been only 10 hours ago when she had finished surgery. She slowly opened her eyes and they adjusted to the light. She felt like something was... Different. She slowly turned her gaze towards her night table. On it sat her Transformer action figures, movies, bag, and comic book. Angelica slowly reached out towards her Ironhide figure and touched it's cannon. Tears began to fall as she remembered exactly was going on. Angelica touched the AllSpark shard necklace on her neck and clutched it. The metal felt warm from being close to her body that was warm. Angelica then sighed and slowly sat up. She put two pillows behind her back so she could comfortably lean against the wall. Then she slowly took the blanket off and she saw what she knew had happened yet it was surprising what WAS there. Where her left leg should have been was a metal robotic leg. It had wires and was almost completely silver on the outside covering that was almost like armor. "Crap... I'm a fraggin techno-organic..." she mumbled slightly surprised and annoyed. No wonder she felt like different. She slowly touched it and to her surprise the metal felt oddly warm... 'Maybe it's warm from being under the blankets for a long time...' Angelica thought. Angelica thought this kind of thing was only in sci-fi films like Star Wars because the usual prosthetic limb was plastic or metal, not a slaggin robotic leg! She thought 'In fanfics some people had robotic limbs that were made from reverse engineering Cybertronians... Maybe this is ONE! Oh Primus! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'. The mere thought shocked her. She knew it was real but she just wanted to be super sure it was.

Suddenly the door to the hospital room opened and a young man walked in. "Angelica?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Angelica wiped the sleep away from her eyes, as her vision became clear she knew who it was.

"Jeffery... Why did it have to be me?...".

Jeffery sat down beside his younger cousin and held her close while rocking her back and forth.

Angelica asked slowly and worriedly "Where's dad?".

Jeffery replied "He said he was getting you something so he wasn't able to be here right now. He'll be here soon enough.".

He looked at Angelica's AllSpark shard necklace that he had given here and said "Looks like you like it... It looks perfect on you!".

Angelica let out a weak smile then said "Maybe some TV will get my mind off things...".

She grabbed the TV remote off the night stand and scrolled through the channels. She found Teletoon Retro and it was playing the old G1 cartoon. She clicked it and watched it with Jeffery. Suddenly in the episode Optimus lost his arm which brought back the memories of her surgery. She quickly switched the channel and it went to a hospital scene in a movie. She switched it again but this time she switched it off. Angelica sighed "Maybe the movies are better...". Jeffery nodded and inserted the first movie into the DVD player. The two watched for a while together.

By the time in the movie when the Autobots were introducing themselves to Sam and Mikaela, Angelica's dad walked in with a bag. Angelica smiled as he hugged her. Jeffery smiled at this then said "I'll be back. I'm gonna grab myself something from the vending machines downstairs.". Jeffery left leaving Angelica and Jacob to themselves. Jacob hugged his daughter close then he took something out of the bag. It was another Transformers comic called 'The Reign of Starscream'. It was set after the end of the first movie when Megatron is defeated. Angelica smiled and said

"Thanks dad. It will keep my mind off things.".

Jacob smiled and said sadly "Well I have to work soon but Jeffery promised he'd stay and have a Transformers movie marathon with you here today! I promise I'll be back tomorrow.".

Angelica sighed sadly as her dad kissed her forehead then left the room. Sadly Angelica picked up her Megatron figure and transformed it. Next she took her Optimus figure and did the same thing along with her Starscream, Ironhide, Jazz, and Soundwave. Suddenly Jeffery walked in being followed by a man. Jeffery said to Angelica

"This is Wayne Clark. He is from the Wish Foundation.".

Wayne shook Angelica's hand and said "The Wish Foundation wants to grant you three wishes to make your life better. You tell me it the we will be SURE to grant them.".

Angelica sighed. 'My only wish is to meet the Autobots... I doubt he can be SURE about granting that wish... Well it never hurts to try and maybe just maybe it will come true...' Angelica thought to herself. Wayne handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. Wayne said "I'll wait until you've written them down.". With that, he sat down in a chair across the room and began typing things up on his laptop. Jeffery asked

"So what are you gonna wish for?".

Angelica replied "If I tell you it won't come true!". Jeffery laughed and nodded before sitting down on the end of Angelica's bed.

Angelica instantly began to write. 'I'm very thankful that you guys are willing to grant me my wishes but I doubt you can grant this one. It would make me so happy if you could grant me this one wish... I wish to meet the Autobots and live with them at NEST until I die. I know they are fiction but I BELIEVE they ARE real. Thanks.'. Angelica sighed and said

"I'm done.". Wayne got up an took the paper from Angelica along with the pen before waving goodbye and leaving the room.

Angelica sighed and asked Jeffery "Wanna continue with our Transformers marathon?". Jeffery nodded and the two began to finish what they had started.

Outside Wayne read the paper Angelica had written on. He had seen Angelica's action figures, necklace, and movies but this was the first time he had seen someone actually believe that THEY existed. Wayne smiled at this then thought 'I'm gonna make a call!'. He then pulled out his iPhone and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before it picked up. Wayne said

"Agent W. Clark. I must speak with the president.".

The other end went quiet for a moment then the president answered "Ah... Agent Clark. How might I help you?".

Wayne replied "... I have been doing undercover government work for the last five years as you know. Since then I have found a young girl who believes the NBEs exist. I believe if this is her only wish we should start a case and explore the possibility. This young girl is the sweetest and most innocent but now she is one of them. She should learn the truth. She does have a leg that was created from the reverse engineering from NBE1 and has to face her own problems. I believe we should help her escape her loss by letting ONLY her meet our NEST team.".

The president pondered at this for a while then said "I shall talk to on his opinion on this matter. For now don't say a word to anyone. I would also like to meet this girl. If you wouldn't mind I'd like her to come down with you to the white house for a visit. Then we may discuss this matter.". Wayne nodded and hung up the phone before walking out of the building and to his black government SUV.

Meanwhile Angelica was being checked on by Doctor Peter Blunt. He was helping her relearn to walk. Angelica slowly got up and tried to walk. It was hard at first but soon enough she got the hang of the robotic leg.

Doctor Peter smiled and said "Looks like you're a true Autobot. You tackled this change well Angelica. I'm proud of you.".

Angelica smiled and said "Looks like I'm a techno-organic too. I'm part robot and part human! AWESOME! I HOPE I WILL BE ABLE TO PLAY SOCCER AGAIN!".

Doctor Peter smiled and said "I'm sure you'll be doing the things you used to in no time at all! For now you must recover from the surgery. So don't expect to be leaving for a few days. You'll be out of here next Monday.".

Angelica smiled and headed back to her bed but asked as she sat down "Can I wear my own clothes now that my surgery is done?".

Doctor Peter smiled then nodded before leaving. Angelica squealed with joy. She was so happy and relieved that She had a robotic leg that could let her do all of the things she used to. Now she wouldn't be AS alien to everyone else! Jeffery watched his happy cousin bounce up an down on the bedside.

He laughed and said "Let's hope we can finish our marathon before your dad gets back!". Angelica smiled then they both began to watch the second movie.

At the time Jacob had been stuck at his research desk in the observatory. He was sick and tired of all this paperwork he had been given. He knew what Angelica would say in a situation like this 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings... Take a vacation!'. Jacob laughed at the thought of his daughter's saying. He then got up and walked over to the research department of the observatory. He was greeted by two overwhelmed people that he knew well.

"What's going on Winston? Mary? Have you found something?".

Mary was a tall young women with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white lab coat. She nodded and glanced at Winston. Winston was an older man in his mid forties. His hair was black with bits of grey, had brown eyes, and also wore a white lab coat.

Winston explained to Jacob "We've found a new solar system! It contains a planet unlike any other we have recorded! It's surface is made entirely of metal and the surrounding moon is the same! This is the discovery of the century!".

Mary explained some more "We have named the solar system Delta-X. The planet is now known as Callus-9. We are doing thorough satellite scans and there are indications that something BIG is there! If it was possible at this century we would send some men to investigate but sadly we can travel no further then Mars!".

Jacob smiled and said "Looks like OUR research has paid off! Well I just came here to let you know I need to visit my daughter at the hospital.".

Mary and Winston exchanged glances then Mary said "Tell Angelica I wish her well!".

Then Winston piped up "Let Angelica know about the new discovery! She loves it when we discover something new!".

Jacob nodded, waved goodbye, then headed out to his camaro. He then sped off to the hospital.

When he arrived he was surprised to see the robotic limb that had been installed. He didn't think robotic limbs like this existed because he had only seen or heard of them in Star Wars! Well it seemed like Angelica was living her fantasy dream unless it was something else... Angelica seemed to have forgotten about her surgery but there was still a sadness in her that Jacob couldn't place... Jeffery sat beside her on the bed as they watched the last Transformers movie. Jacob smiled and walked over to the two.

Angelica noticed her dad and said excitedly "GUESS WHAT? I can walk again!".

Jacob smiled even more and Angelica noticed him looking at her robotic leg. He had a look of sadness on his face.

Angelica tilted her head and asked him "What's wrong dad?".

Jacob replied "Nothing... I just... I'm fine... Well... Yeah I'm good.".

Angelica narrowed her eyes on him but quickly stopped once she found he was not acting funny anymore.

Angelica asked "Hey dad? We just started watching Dark of the Moon. Wanna watch with us?".

Jacob nodded then handed Angelica a bunch of her clothes from home "I thought you might want some real clothes so here.". Angelica smiled and slowly stumbled out of the too and to the bathroom in the hall. She put on her Autobot jeans, Decepticon bracelet, G1 Optimus Prime shirt, and her NIKE Soundwave shoes. Her jeans covered her robotic leg so she looked normal. She then went back to her room and continued watching the third movie.

_**AN: OH I DO LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks once again for ALL of your support! The more reviews I get the faster I will update so keep on reviewing good or bad people! THANKS!**_


	3. Facing 'REAL' Decepticons

Chapter 3: Facing 'REAL' Decepticons

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing and making me feel happy!**

_**kellyviolinthebest**_

_**Anonymous Reviewer**_

_**3Noella50881**_

_**Latina shewolf**_

_**supergirlprime**_

**You guys ARE the best! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Nitrofrost2**

(The next Monday)

Angelica had been released from the hospital and today would be her first day back in school. Angelica was afraid. She had her robotic leg covered but she still wouldn't be the same. Her personality had changed in that hospital. She was more afraid yet she was stronger then she was before. Stronger as in brave. Sure she was still afraid of what everyone would think but she wasn't afraid to lose anything now. She had it back. She could still play soccer, run, and walk so she could be herself. When it came to friendships it would be different... VERY different.

Soon enough they arrived at the front door of the large junior high school. Angelica slowly and nervously got out of the camaro with her backpack on her shoulders before waving goodbye to her dad as he drove away. Angelica gulped down hard then walked into the school. As soon as she did she was given awkward looks, side glances, and whispers. Angelica sighed. It was just like she imagined it would be... No one liked her the way she was. Not even her best friends paid any attention to her. Angelica sadly made her way to her homeroom where she always started her day off with Language Arts. She sat down in her usual spot and put her head in her arms on top of the desk. Her Decepticons WERE real. She would have to face them on her own from now on. She wished with every fibre of her being that the Autobots existed and would help her overcome her Decepticons but in her heart she knew she had to face HER Decepticons on her own. Everybody filed into the class and sat in there seats. Everyone quickly glanced at her before looking away and not looking again. They didn't know about her robotic leg so they thought she had gotten one of the plastic kinds. So far Angelica hadn't had any luck with her friends. Like her dad said "If they don't treat you the way they did before then they aren't really your friends.". That made Angelica feel even worse now. She thought that everyone would have stayed her friend but now when she was faced with that situation it was the complete opposite of what she THOUGHT it would be.

Soon enough Mister Stands, Angelica's homeroom teacher, walked in and stood at the front of the class. He was a tall man in his mid twenties. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and usually wore a black muscle tank top with jeans and runners. He smiled and said to the class "Good morning grade eights! I have an assignment for you...". Everyone groaned. Mister Stands continued "I would like each of you to write a story about your favorite movie, TV show, book, or play character. You will step into that character's shoes and write down what they would be thinking or doing at the time. You have until the end of the month to finish it.". Everyone including Angelica pulled out their notebook and pencil and began writing. 'When he says step into the character's shoes, I'm gonna be stepping into their stabilizing servo armor..' she thought with a faint smirk. Angelica thought for a moment then began to write.

_Fear Over Courage_

_By Angelica Peterson_

_Summary: When Starscream takes Megatron's role as Decepticon leader what goes through his mind? He has fears he must conquer and he needs courage to do so. Will he finally be able to accept the new position?_

_Designation: Starscream_

_Function: Decepticon Second in Command_

_Vehicle Mode: F-22 Raptor_

_I have been on the run for several solar cycles now after my master: Megatron was offlined at the servos of the Autobot leader: Optimus Prime. I have to return to Cybertron so that the Fallen may make me the new Decepticon leader. I still don't think leaving is the best idea though... I have a feeling that I should stay here and avenge the lost Decepticons. As much as I despised my former master, I don't know if I can take over his rule. Sure I am a better leader, fighter, and Decepticon but Megatron had something he wanted more then any of us... Revenge. That's what put him in the position he is in now. His hunger for revenge overwhelmed his vision and now he is one with the AllSpark. I believe the Fallen can help me and the surviving Decepticons destroy the Autobots and their petty human allies. THIS is what NEEDS to happen in order for us ALL to survive. In my own quest for revenge against my master I failed but I am somehow grateful the Autobots did that for me._

As Angelica wrote she thought what it would be like in Starscream's shoes. He was a coward. A traitor. A mech that lacks vision. Angelica sighed and closed her notebook as she pondered on what she should write next. She didn't have much, that was sure but she had ideas that she would use later. Suddenly Mister Stands approached Angelica with a blank expression.

He looked down at her paper and asked "How's it coming?". Angelica shrugged her shoulders.

Mister Stands smirked then said to Angelica "I heard about the news.". Angelica knew what he was talking about. She shrunk down in her seat trying to escape the world around her.

Mister Stands placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Come with me...".

Angelica got up hesitantly and followed Mister Stands into his office a ways down the hall.

She sat down at a chair across from his at the desk and asked "Yeah?".

Mister Stands sighed and asked "Are you alright? Ever since you got back you've been... Different. Are you having trouble getting back into place here?".

Angelica sighed trying to hold back her tears. She managed to get out "I'm not who I used to be... I just can't...".

Mister Stands sighed and asked "Would you like to do your work in here today? It'll give you a chance to catch up and be on your own.".

Angelica nodded as Mister Stands got up and said "I'll be back.".

Angelica nodded as he left the room. Sadly Angelica turned her gaze towards the window and she stared out looking for a sign that THEY existed. She believed but she wanted to meet them. See them. She wanted to KNOW. Suddenly Mister Stands walked back in the room with a pile of paper, textbooks, and a laptop in his arms.

He put the pile on his desk in front of Angelica and said "It's all in order so work on it at your own pace. I'll be back to check on you before lunch.".

Angelica nodded and Mister Stands left the office leaving Angelica to her work. She actually didn't mind school work when it wasn't told to be done at a certain time. This was when she could relax during school. Angelica pulled her iPod from her pocket, put her headphones in, and listened to the Transformer movie scores as she worked quietly.

Meanwhile Mister Stands went back to his class and said to all of them "I very disappointed in you. You should all be ashamed of yourselves for treating Angelica like that! If you think you got it rough look at her! She is going through worse then any of you! I expect this attitude to change by tomorrow! Get back to work now.". Everyone nodded and continue on their writing.

Angelica actually was happier on her own. She had finished her story, math, and social. At her own pace she was extremely fast at getting her work done. She was already more than halfway done her days work and it was nearly two hours before lunch! Angelica sighed and leaned her head on her hand as she worked on her language arts reading. Suddenly the bell rang for break. Angelica got up, left the room, and headed to her locker. She unlocked it, pulled out her lunch kit, and took a granola bar out of it before putting it back in and locking up the locker. Angelica decided to see what was new around school. She walked over to the bulletin board and read the ads. Nothing really new was there except for the usual. Angelica then felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and shriek. She whirled around to see a familiar man. She sighed in relief as she slowly but carefully caught her breath

"Hello Mister Clark... Can you PLEASE not scare me like that?" Angelica asked pleadingly.

Wayne chuckled then said "I'm sorry Miss Peterson. I have come to let you know something important.".

Angelica tilted her head hoping it was her wish but instead he said "The president wants you to stay with him at the white house in Washington D.C.! He wants to discuss something with you! If it's alright with you though it will only be you and I going. Your father will not be able to come for... Certain reasons.".

Angelica gasped. 'Maybe... It's coming... True?' she thought excitedly. Angelica nodded and asked "When are we leaving?".

Wayne replied "As soon as you get your school work for the week and pack up. I have already told your father and he is aware of us leaving. After you're finished school today we will meet in the parking lot outside of the school. Your father will be there with your bags and to say goodbye.".

Angelica squealed with joy then nodded frantically shaking Wayne's hand "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!".

Wayne laughed then nodded as she ran back down the halls to where she had come from. Wayne smiled as he watched her disappear out of sight. He thought of how better her life would be if her single wish came true. He was happy he was able to at least talk to Galloway about it! He just hoped that he would be willing enough to let her live with them, but from what he knew, he wouldn't take it easy.

Angelica skipped into Mister Stands office and squealed once again as she did a little happy dance and kept saying I a sing-song voice "I'm getting closer! I'm getting closer! I'm gonna meet them! I'm so awesome!". After about five minutes of happy dancing and singing Angelica sat back down at her desk and continued to work on her school work. By the time lunch hour came Angelica had finished her days work. She sat alone in the cafeteria, silently eating her lunch and personally observing the people around her. This was her stress reliever right now because it was something she could focus on. When Angelica was focused nothing could get her out of her concentrated state. After a while her vision was blurry and he couldn't see. She groaned and gripped her head trying to refocus. Her head started pounding which felt like a hammer on her skull. The pain grew worse but eventually settled letting her see normally again. Angelica sighed, grabbed her lunch kit, slipped it inside her backpack, grabbed it, and headed out the school doors. She had already gathered her weeks work so she could do it while she was away and her teacher already knew she was going. Angelica spotted a black government SUV and leaning on it were her father and Mister Clark. She let a huge, bright smile form on her lips as she walked over to them. Mister Clark and Angelica's father smiled, ending their previous conversation.

"Yo sentient beings, what's kickin'?" Angelica asked with a wave as she stood in between them both.

Wayne and Angelica's father exchanged glances. With a smile and a chuckle her father pointed out "You sound just like one of them.".

Angelica glared playfully at her father and asked "Is that REALLY a bad thing? I WANT to be like them!".

Her father smiled and shook his head. He placed a hand on he shoulder and said "No it's not a bad thing.".

With that he brought her close and held her tight in a hug. Angelica returned it while Wayne smiled at them.

After A few moments her father kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "I love you Angel. Be safe!".

Angelica nodded and kissed his cheek "I love you too. I'm gonna miss you.".

Her father smiled and waved goodbye as she hopped in the passenger seat of the SUV with Wayne. She waved goodbye through the window as Wayne drove out of the parking lot. Wayne smiled as one crawled up Angelica's lips. Angelica pulled out her iPod and began listening to her Transformers scores once more as they headed straight towards the city airport. Once they arrived Angelica grabbed her two suitcases while Wayne carried her backpack, headed to the back landing pad, and boarded a small black private jet. Angelica took her seat not to far away from Wayne. She had a personal TV and flight attendant, but the best part was that she got a window seat! Angelica turned the TV on, inserted her Transformers movie, pressed play, got some popcorn and a coca-cola from the flight attendant, then began to watch in the comfort of the leather seat. After watching the second movie as well they had arrived at Washington D.C. airport. They were then escorted into a limousine that drove them to the white house. Angelica couldn't tear her gaze away as she sat there almost dazed from the sheer excitement and craziness of it all. Wayne watched her intently as they pulled up as Angelica squealed with joy. They were escorted by two men dressed in black tuxedos and sunglasses to a large office-like room in the white house. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room was the president Barack Obama! Angelica couldn't believe she was ACTUALLY meeting the president! 'Oh slag... I'm so underdressed' thought Angelica as she looked down at her Transformers' apparel. The president smiled and greeted Angelica with a handshake.

"You must be Miss Peterson, am I correct?" he asked.

Angelica gave an excite nod then said "It's a pleasure to meet you sir!".

Obama laughed then said "It's a pleasure to meet you as well!".

Wayne Clark watched them from the side but soon was called over by the president. He whispered something in his ear. The president instantly stiffened and stared at the girl. Angelica titled her head a little confused at his reaction. Had she done something wrong? He was THE president and she guessed something she did was either rude or not appropriate but what had she done? Wayne stared at her along with Obama and soon Angelica was getting tired of being stared at.

"Can you PLEASE tell me what's up? I'm getting fraggin tired of being stared at because of my leg!" Angelica announced slightly annoyed but not so much as anger.

Both men instantly dropped their stares and the president gestured for the two to follow him. Angelica and Wayne both followed him closely to a room with a sign on it that made Angelica gasp. It read: N.E.S.T. Operations and under it was the N.E.S.T. insignia! Angelica squealed causing the two men to cover their ears.

"OH PRIMUS! IT'S N.E.S.T.! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AND YET I CAN! OH MY GOD! THE AUTOBOTS EXIST!" screamed Angelica surprised, overwhelmed, happy, and awestruck.

Obama and Wayne led her into the room and sitting at the desk inside was a man she despised but surprise to see: Galloway.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE REAL? IF YOU EVEN DARE TRY TO SHUT DOWN N.E.S.T. I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE PIT SPAWNED SLAG OUT OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME GALLOWAY?" growled Angelica angrily and yet her inner fangirl screamed happily that her dreams were becoming even more real.

Galloway glared at the girl in front of him. He then growled lowly "Who's she?".

Obama explained "She is here to meet and live with the NBEs at N.E.S.T. under my orders.".

Angelica gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt to keep herself from screaming. The men noticed and chuckled, all except for a still angry Galloway. Angelica was in a state of complete shock. Her inner fangirl was screaming inside her head 'I GET TO MEET THE AUTOBOTS! I HOPE I SEE A DECEPTICON OR TWO!'.

Suddenly Galloway glared once more at the girl but Angelica gave him a cold hard 'Decepticon glare', as her father called because of her crimson eyes, back. Galloway didn't let up once and the two had a glaring contest that lasted for about two minutes before Obama and Wayne cleared their throats catching their attention. One last glare, then Angelica turned to Wayne and the president.

"You will be departing in a few hours with Mister Galloway to Diego Garcia." explain the president. "I hope that you will love being there with your so called 'idols' Miss Peterson.".

Angelica smiled brightly then asked a little confused "In the third movie there was no Galloway and N.E.S.T. base was in Chicago, why isn't it now?".

Wayne explained "We had the movies made so that the world would have a clue of what was really going on. The only thing was, we kept it fictional. The movies were altered so that it fit better in the storyline but, it's still under Galloway's watch in Diego Garcia.".

Angelica was beginning to understand now. It all made sense! The events that were in the movies were always somewhat similar to those in the news so that's why they made the movies, TV shows, and comics fictional! Angelica's puzzle had finally been pieced together now.

Angelica glanced at Galloway who was mumbling angrily and quietly under his breath which caused Angelica to snicker. Galloway glared and Angelica put on her I'm-innocent-and-you're-not-look, which made Galloway glare even harder.

What the president said though made Angelica laugh maniacally "I'm sure you two will get along just fine.". Angelica bent over laughing while Galloway glared as hard and as mean as he could but the girl didn't seem to pay any attention to his doings.

With everything in place Angelica boarded the private plane with Galloway that was headed straight for Diego Garcia. Galloway sat closer to the cockpit while Angelica sat near the middle at a window seat that was close to a TV. Galloway glared when she started mocking his character in the second movie as she watched it. She was doing this just to annoy him and see how steamy he really gets! This was how Angelica was evil. After a few hours they finally arrived. The plane landed on the tarmac just outside the main hanger of the base. Angelica couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all of the soldiers and vehicles that were out on the tarmac waiting to greet them. Angelica laughed her crazy fangirl happy laugh as she got out of the plane with her suitcases and bag.

The first thing she did was run up to the vehicles and scream "OH PRIMUS IT'S THE REAL AUTOBOTS! CAN I SAY IT? AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM!".

At that moment all of the vehicles shifted and the sound of metallic whirring could be heard. The next thing Angelica knew was being towered over by a bunch of mechs and femmes that she knew all too well from her fandom. Being her fangirl self, Angelica ran over to a pair of twins and asked excitedly "CAN I HANG OUT WITH YOU SKIDS AND MUDFLAP?".

The twins exchanged confused and surprised glances but then nodded as Skids lifted her up to his shoulder plate and setting her on. Angelica clapped excitedly as she patted Skids shoulder. Mudflap pointed at his twin and announced mockingly "Skids' gotta femme-friend!".

Skids said not annoyed "Well that's cuz I'm da coolest bot out there!".

Angelica found their wannabe gangster personalities cool which made her laugh and face palm herself. Mudflap sighed and faked a pout "Now I feel left out...".

Angelica smiled, reached over and patted his shoulder plate, then said "Hey, I can hang with both of ya!". The twins smiled and they walled over to the other bots that watched the girl carefully.

Angelica was the first to speak "Oh Primus, this is scary yet SO FRAGGIN COOL! Designation: Angelica Peterson aka Angelsky Prime.". Her other name was from a name generator online that had given her her Transformer name.

A regal-looking mech who towered over the rest spoke first in a deep yet kind voice "I'm-". He was quickly cut off by Angelica.

"Optimus Prime: leader of the Autobots. Last living descendant of the Primes. Bearer of the Matrix of leadership and WAS Megatron's brother-in-arms in Cybertron before the war." Angelica spoke.

Optimus was a little shocked at how much she knew. Sure they were stars in a movie and Tv series but she knew a LOT more than most humans would.

Next a neon mech walked towards her and the twins but before he could speak a word, A Angelica raised a hand and spoke "Ratchet: Autobot chief medical officer.". Ratchet two was surprised and with a small huff watched and listened as she did the same with the others.

"Sideswipe: Swordsman. Currently in search of his twin Sunstreaker.

Ironhide: Weapons specialist. Is currently the oldest Autobot living on earth. Is always ready to shoot first and ask questions later.

Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One: The only Autobot femmes known to us and the only ones on earth.

Skids, Mudflap: Only pair of Autobot twins living on earth. Ready to prank anyone in sight. Usually tend to get hit with one of Ratchet's wrenches.

Wheelie, Brains: Former Decepticons.

Bumblebee: Autobot scout. Rumored to be the last youngling left.

Ja-" she cut herself off just before she said it. The thought of one of her favorite characters dying brought tears to her eyes. 'If Jazz died in the movie and Ironhide, Brains, and Wheelie in the third, why is he still here?' thought Angelica confused. She looked up at Optimus with tears in her eyes.

"Why are some of you guys still alive after the events in the movies?" she asked him confused.

Optimus replied "It's a movie. None of US ever died. It's mostly all changed to make the story more interesting.".

At that Angelica smiled and asked full of hope and joy "SO JAZZ IS STILL ALIVE?". Optimus nodded and Angelica squealed with joy once more.

With that Galloway tapped on Skids' ankle and said "I'm not showing her to her quarters, you take her.". Angelica smirked and the twins stifled a laugh. Galloway glared once more before walking into the hanger of the base.

Angelica was so happy and excited that she now knew that the Autobots existed, but meeting them was even better! Knowing that all of the characters in the movies that died didn't, raised her spirits even more. Now all she wanted to do was meet some Cons'...

**Well I hope to have the fourth chapter written soon but with school starting tommorow don't expect the updates to be really fast. Just a heads up! Thanks again and keep reviewing!**

**-Nitrofrost2**


	4. The Most Painful Thing

Chapter 4: The Most Painful Thing

_**I'm so relieved that this fic has turned out better than a random piece of scrap metal! I hope to have PLENTY more feedback from all if my wonderful readers! Also I'm sorry it's been a while! School has been crazy since it started again! I'll do my best to update as much as possible! Enjoy!**_

_**Freedom is your right people!**_

_**-Nitrofrost2**_

Skids and Mudflap led Angelica to a room in the same hallway that had the Autobot's quarters. The room was decorated Transformers just for her which made her feel so welcomed and loved. Skids and Mudflap activated their holoforms and walked over to Angelica who studied the room curiously. Skids holoform looked about fourteen like Angelica, had green hair, and wore a green tank top with the Autobot insignia on it, a pair of ripped baggy jeans, and combat boots. Mudflap's had red hair and wore a red tank top with the Autobot insignia on it, and combat boots as well. Angelica was slightly surprised at how their holoform's looked. She actually was beginning to think they were a little cute. Skids wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled. Mudflap then pointed to Angelica's AllSpark shard necklace slightly confused and surprised.

"How'd ya get that little femme?" Mudflap asked as he held it and traced the symbols on it with a single finger. Skids noticed the necklace as well and he too became curious.

Angelica replied "Oh, it was a gift from my cousin while I was in the hospital after my surgery.". Skids and Mudflap were becoming even MORE curious.

"What surgery?" asked Skids.

Angelica patted her leg that was covered by her jeans and replied "My leg amputation. I had cancer and they put a prosthetic leg on it.". Mudflap and Skids were now at the peak of their curiosity.

"It's just a replica." Angelica said assuredly. Skids and Mudflap weren't so sure.

"It looks and feels slaggin real to me... Maybe we should show the boss bot..." Mudflap suggested. Skids nodded but Angelica pulled back.

"I told you, it's a FAKE. It's not like it can do anything other than look pretty." Angelica said starting to become defensive.

Skids then grabbed Angelica's arm, dragged her out into the hall where their robot forms stood, and said strongly pointing to her necklace and making a big point.

"THIS is REAL! YOU have one of the last few AllSpark shards in existence! Do you know what that could do to all of us?".

Angelica ripped her arm out of Skids' grip and said defensively, now becoming slightly angry and annoyed with some of her idols "I don't care what YOU say, THIS. IS. A. FAKE! What does it take to get that in your processor?".

Mudflap left not wanting to really be part of the fight and to also retrieve Optimus. Mudflap could hear the two starting to yell at each other causing him to cringe as he ran down the halls in his robot mode, almost stepping on the odd human that passed him by. Once he reached the Autobot hanger he went straight over to Optimus.

"Hey boss, we'z think we'z found a shard of da' AllSpark! Come on!" he said gesturing for Optimus to follow.

The older bots were beginning to think the twins were going to pull a prank on them, but the look on Mudflap's facial plates told it all. Optimus nodded and he along with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sideswipe followed Mudflap to where the two were arguing. The four watched them for a while until Ironhide punched the wall grabbing everyone's attention. Angelica noticed the large dent in the metal wall and couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Ironhide glared but she didn't care. Once she stopped she looked up at Optimus with a hint of anger still in her eyes. Optimus watched her eyes flicker suddenly from crimson to cobalt blue for a brief second as she stared up into his optics.

Optimus knelt down in front of her and asked "What seems to be the problem?".

Angelica became angry at Skids once more. She pointed an accusing finger at him and explained angrily "He was annoying me about my necklace!".

Optimus glanced at Skids quickly before shifting his gaze to the necklace that hung from Angelicas' neck. He gasped along with the others when he saw why it resembled. Optimus stared hard into Angelica's eyes and asked firmly "Where did you get this?".

Angelica was becoming angry now. Her idols were becoming extremely annoying because of their constant questioning over her little AllSpark shard replica necklace. Angelica growled and stomped on Optimus' stabilizing servo. She knew it wouldn't do much to him but it helped relieve some of her anger.

She then clenched her fists and yelled out angrily "WILL YOU GLITCHES JUST SLAGGIN LISTEN TO ME? IT! IS! A! FAKE! NOW JUST FRAGGIN LEAVE ME ALONE!".

Angelica didn't know what she was thinking saying that. Her idols were annoying her but she didn't want to hurt them. Not that it did. She actually didn't want them to leave her alone, she wanted them to stay and talk to her, but only if they'd let up on their questions. Angelica took a deep breath in then let it out, calming herself down. After a few repeats of this, she put a sorry hand on Optimus' stabilizing servo, where she had kicked him.

Angelica let an apologetic look crawl on her face as she said "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... Can you forgive me?".

Optimus kept his facial expression neutral but his optics showed that of forgiveness as he nodded. Angelica smiled and nodded as well. Suddenly they all heard a loud noise. Sure there was always loud noises but, this one sounded more like an explosion.

Angelica cringed and asked quietly "Does this mean Wheeljack's here?".

Again the Autobots were stunned from what she knew, but nodded. Angelica suddenly found herself fiddling with her AllSpark shard necklace in her fingers.

Optimus seemed to notice then asked "Would you like to go for a ride?".

Angelica nodded as Optimus transformed down into his Peterbilt semi alt mode. No matter how many times she saw it, Angelica was stunned by their graceful transformations. Optimus opened the passenger door as Angelica climbed in. He buckled her up and then he drove out of the base.

Angelica asked as politely as she could "Can you please put some music on? Actually can I hook Delta up to your radio?".

Optimus was confused "Who's Delta?".

Angelica replied in her oh-so-sweet tone "Delta's my iPod.".

Optimus replied "Alright.".

Angelica pulled out her cable that connected to the iPod and radio, inserted it into the port in the radio, hooked up Delta, then put on her Transformers movie scores. Optimus was actually starting to feel relieved that she was calming down. Angelica was a nice girl, but there was something about her Optimus just couldn't figure out. Why did she show a spark signature when she's a human? Optimus shook off the feeling and continued to drive as Angelica hummed the tunes. After a while, Optimus came to a stop near a beautiful beach near the ocean. Being careful not to hurt herself, Angelica climbed down out of Optimus' alt mode. Once out, Optimus transformed up into his bipedal form as Angelica stared up smiling at him. Optimus led Angelica onto the beach as he spread out a blanket for her to lay on. Angelica thanked Optimus as she laid down and looked up into the bright blue endless sky. Angelica felt content. She felt safe from all harm when near the Autobots. She never wanted to leave them, even if they COULD be annoying. Angelica took in a deep breath when suddenly she felt an odd sensation crawling up her spin, causing her to shiver.

Optimus noticed this as she said looking around cautiously "I don't feel right... I feel like someone's watching us...".

Optimus stood up and took a good look around, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, out of the blue, came two large Cybertronian jets! Angelica's inner fangirl screamed with delight while she cringed on the outside, knowing who they were.

"Slag, IT'S MEGATRON AND STARSCREAM!" she screamed.

She knew what could happen and Angelica didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Optimus ushered her to a safe place behind some large rocks and told her strictly "STAY here. When I tell you, I want you to RUN. Alright?".

Angelica was beginning to think this particular scene was close to that from when Optimus died in the second movie. Angelica didn't want to lose one of her favorite mechs. She quickly clutched his facial plates as he knelt down, almost hugging him, even though she couldn't fully reach around. Optimus was slightly shocked at her action. He let her hold him for a few moments before the Cons' came flying over once more.

Angelica let go with a single tear falling down her cheek as she said "Don't leave me...".

Optimus nodded and pulled out his energon swords. They glowed orange with white and Angelica was lost in the midst of how strong Optimus looked when getting ready for battle. She knew what he was capable of, but seeing it in front of her eyes would be something completely different. Angelica was scared. She knew just how cruel the Decepticons could be, but that was only in movies and TV shows... THIS, was the real thing! Angelica's heart skipped a beat when she spotted Megatron and Starscream fly over once again. She ducked down hiding as she lost all courage when she heard the evil mechs transform. She didn't want to look. Angelica didn't want to see their evil optics. She didn't want to see them hurt HER Prime.

"What are you doing out here Prime?" Megatron said his name with venom. "It's not like you to be alone out here. Where are your petty human friends?".

At that moment Angelica thought she was gonna lose it. She had to hold back her screams which were muffled silently in her hands. Megatron was getting closer to finding her. She could hear Starscream and Megatron laughing evilly causing her to cringe. 'Why did I EVER ask to run into Cons'?' Angelica questioned in her mind. 'If I didn't then MAYBE Optimus wouldn't be getting ready to fight them!'. Angelica heard Optimus growl.

"Give us the girl Prime, and we will spare your miserable spark." Megatron said in a demanding tone that was soft.

Optimus growled then spat out "NO!".

At that moment he lunged at Megatron only to be stopped and thrown across the beach. Angelica gasped and her body trembled as she heard the loud thud from Optimus' landing. Tears fell silently down her face as she tried to keep herself from screaming. Optimus slowly got back up, but when he did he was met with Megatron's steel fist in the facial plates, knocking off pieces of metal and exposing several energon cables. Angelica peeked around the corner and she saw the horrific scene before her. She didn't want Optimus to die. Not when she just found out all of them were alive! She wasn't going to lose him now. Angelica knew what she had to do.

She quickly came up with a plan and yelled running straight into the battlefield. She quickly ran to Starscream's foot and starting pulling at energon cables causing them to tear and leak energon all over her favorite Transformers gear. Starscream cried out when she tore out a main energon cable. He struggled to get her off, but she wouldn't budge.

Megatron smirked and asked Optimus almost mockingly "You're weak enough to have a human fight? I'm surprised Prime.". Optimus let out a groan and Megatron kicked him in the chest causing him to flutter his optics in a struggle to stay online. Starscream had many failed attempts to take Angelica off but nothing was working. Megatron grabbed her with his sharp claws and tore her off of Starscream's foot. Angelica screamed and gasped for air as Megatron tightened his grip on her. Angelica felt like her bones would crack any second. She just wanted to die, right there, right then. It would've been a welcoming state. No... Megatron wanted to keep her alive so he could torture her so he could get to the Autobots and bring them down. She could almost hear Optimus' weak but pleading begging in an attempt to save her. They both knew it wasn't going to help. Optimus then as best as he could looked straight into Angelica's eyes in fear for her life. Angelica let more tears silently fall as she saw the life drain from his optics slowly.

"OPTIMUS!" she cried out in pain from losing him.

Angelica was beginning to understand why he would give his life up for people, so they wouldn't have to suffer at the Decepticon's servos. Angelica began to sob, but it was hard in Megatron's grasp. Megatron and Starscream smirked at this and Angelica closed her eyes not able to let the image of Optimus dying leave her head. His optics... They were so... Compassionate. Caring. Strong. Optimus himself was all these things. Angelica felt so guilty for being what seemed like the downfall of HER Prime. Oddly enough after just one day of seeing the Autobots, she seemed to fall in love with him. Lots of fanfictions described Optimus as one for human femmes, but seeing him sacrifice in real life was something Angelica NEVER wanted to see.

Megatron smirked at the tearful Angelica then said bringing her close to his facial plates. She could feel his warmth echo off of his facial plates causing a shiver to go down her spine. Angelica feared the worst at this moment. Meanwhile, little did the Cons' and Angelica know Optimus was able to stand up! He walked over behind Megatron, sneaking up, when suddenly SHOOM! He lunged his sword into Megatron's back! This caused him to drop Angelica but before she could hit the ground, Optimus caught her in mid-air with his other servo, as he curled his digits around her. It didn't feel cold like Megatron's grasp. It felt... Welcoming. Angelica watched Optimus rip the very spark out of Megatron as Angelica smiled up at her savior. To say she was relieved was an understatement. Megatron's lifeless form slumped to the ground as Optimus removed his sword from his body, along with his spark attached to the sword. Starscream watched helplessly, but then he took off being the coward he was. Optimus positioned Angelica in his servo as she sat cross-legged in his servo. Optimus' facial plates were beaten pretty badly, but he wasn't the only one in pain.

When Angelica had started ripping and tearing Starscream's energon cables, the purple substance leaked all over her, causing her skin to burn because energon can be lethal to humans. Luckily Angelica didn't swallow any by accident in her little 'fit'. Optimus wiped some of the energon off of her back with a single digit when suddenly Angelica started to sob. Optimus stroked her back with his digit and held her close to his spark chamber. Angelica could feel the faint vibration from his spark while leaning against his spark chamber. She felt his warmth and it made her feel safe.

"I'm so s-sorry Optimus... I-I... I-I'm so s-sorry..." she sobbed while he stroked her.

Optimus said comfortingly "Shh... It's alright Angelica... Your safe...".

Angelica knew she was safe but that wasn't what made her cry.

"I know... I-It's just t-that I a-almost got y-you k-killed! I-I'm s-sorry!" she sobbed into his armor.

Optimus sat down gently and continued to stroke her when suddenly Ratchet, Ironhide, and the cooper twins came speeding towards them in their alt modes. They transformed and saw the scene before them. Ironhide smirked at seeing Megatron's lifeless body on the ground while the cooper twins and Ratchet rushed over to Optimus and Angelica. Ratchet quickly scanned them both for wounds before placing Angelica in Mudflap's servo, helping Optimus back to base and saying to Mudflap "Take her to the med bay and wait for me!". Mudflap and Skids nodded before placing her gently on the ground, transforming, and putting Angelica in the back so she could lie down. The twins ignored all traffic laws as they sped as fast as they could to the base. Angelica's blood pressure was at an all time high and her restless breathing wasn't of any help either. Her body trembled with every tear that fell down her face. She wanted Optimus back beside her. She wanted to feel his warmth once more. Once they got to the base, Skids took Angelica carefully out of Mudflap's alternate mode before he transformed and they both ran into the base almost stepping on certain humans on the way. Galloway was certainly not pleased when he was almost stepped on, but the two ignored his cussing and continued on to the med bay.

Once they reached the med bay, Mudflap placed Angelica on a large Cybertronian sized berth that had a human sized pillow and blanket on it. Mudflap wrapped the blanket around her and gently positioned the pillow under her head. Thanks to Ratchet, the twins had some basic medical knowledge. They hooked up an IV drip to her left wrist, put an oxygen mask over her face, and put a cool damp washcloth on her forehead. Once they finished Angelica struggled to stay awake. She didn't want to go into a coma-like state! Angelica gave it her best shot until suddenly her chest started pounding. She groaned only causing herself more pain. She looked up at Skids and Mudflap who had VERY concerned looks on their facial plates. Angelica let a single tear fall when suddenly she heard yelling outside the med bay.

Suddenly, an angry Ratchet with Optimus leaning into him burst into the med bay. He placed Optimus on a berth right beside Angelica's and instantly got to work. Optimus slowly reached out weakly towards Angelica with his servo. Optimus had somehow fallen in love with the young teen and he wasn't about to part with her now! Optimus used his servo to stroke Angelica and when she saw him doing so she held his digit not wanting to let go. Optimus looked straight into her eyes and saw the tears that flowed like a steady stream of water. He laid there almost motionlessly as he stayed beside her as Ratchet inserted a syringe into the IV tube. Instantly Angelica felt even more sleepy and before she knew it she was sleeping.

Optimus watched her, even while she slept she had tears rolling down her face and onto the berth. Optimus sighed. He hated seeing people in a state like this. He had experienced death too many times, there wasn't enough life in his life. Watching Angelica made him also start to feel tired. Ratchet quickly did some patch jobs on Optimus' armor before letting him drift off into recharge.

_**I know this was kinda short but yeah... So I almost cried writing this chapter and I NEVER CRY! Well, unless I'm watching Transformers... Well anyway... Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
